


Pull Me Out From Inside

by Sxymami0909



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tag to Episode 2x19 ‘The Naked Truth’ but with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Out From Inside

Aria saw him walk into the room and her heartbeat picked up speed as her eyes widened. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” She said as disbelief filled her. She could vaguely hear Caleb asking her a question and she mumbled an answer back as her mind raced. He was back. He hadn’t text or called her to let her known he was back in town, then again she supposed she couldn’t blame him with the way they’d left things.

She felt the familiar tingling on her lips and a nervous energy ran through her. Despite all the sneaking around she’d been doing with Holden so that she could see Ezra, in the back of her mind Jason was always there. Aria couldn’t get the feel of his lips out of her mind and a part of her wished that night had gone differently.

She had seen him at the police station the night they were arrested with the shovel, but then he had just disappeared. No one knew where he had gone and although it had hurt that he didn’t say anything to her before taking off, she figured she probably couldn’t blame him. Aria had thought they were friends though, despite the way she reacted to the kiss. Apparently she had been wrong.

Her chest tightened and she swallowed hard as she gripped the sides of the metal chair and started to stand up. “I can’t do this,” She said softly, not meaning the event, but sitting in the same room with Jason without being able to ask him all the questions that were floating around in her mind.

Caleb stopped her, a hint of confusion on his face, “Ah, I don’t think you have a choice. Besides if everyone’s spilling their guts today, some of us might have a lot to say.”

Aria sighed slightly and glanced from him to Jenna before her eyes shifted back to Jason who was going through some kind of cards or something most likely for the event. She leaned back in her seat trying to get comfortable as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could do this, it wasn’t a big deal. It was just one night.

Jason flipped through the cards not really caring what they said on them. He didn’t come here for the stupid event. There were only two reasons’ he’d stopped by the school earlier. One of them was so he could tell Spencer to have her Father call him…well _their_ Father and the other was Aria. He could feel her eyes on him, but he didn’t look up just yet. The way they left things were uncertain and after he kissed her and she turned him down, well he wasn’t exactly sure she wanted anything to do with him anymore.

But now that he was back and he’d seen the look on her face when he first walked in, He was rethinking that theory. The night Jason had gone to the police station to confront Peter and he’d seen Aria there. He had wanted to stay, to be there for her, but then that Ezra guy had shown up and her parents were there too, plus with everything he had found out at the time he just needed to get away and so he did.

He had taken off in the middle of the night and went down south for the summer. It was a much needed break, but the entire time he was gone in the midst of dealing with the revelation that Peter Hastings was his Father, he couldn’t get Aria off his mind. Jason knew she had to feel something in the kiss they shared. She had kissed him back. He let out a light sigh and finally glanced up from the cards.

When he did, he caught her gaze. He saw her body stiffen slightly at the fact that he’d caught her staring, but he just held her gaze and smiled. He wanted to pull her aside and talk to her, but he could see the rest of the students filling into the room with their sleeping bags and pillows and Jason knew now wasn’t the right time. Maybe once the event got going he could get her to sneak away with him for just a few minutes.

Jason wanted to make sure they were okay because even if she didn’t want a relationship with him, he still wanted to keep her in his life. At this point he could use all the friends he could get. But for now he just needed to pretend everything was fine and get on with the stupid truth night. It was fine, he could do this. It wasn’t a big deal. It was just one night.

 

______

 

Aria walked away from Holden purse and hand and made her way down the hallway. She paused at the corner and glanced around at all the people sitting around eating and talking. She pursed her lips and sighed. She didn’t really feel like being around people right now. Between the group exercises, the phone number they’d found and worrying about Holden being a drug dealer, Aria was exhausted.

She just wanted a little time by herself. She turned around and went down the opposite hallway as she glanced down in her purse looking for the small bag of chips she brought with her. Aria had just closed her hand around the chips when she smacked into something hard. “Oomph, what the,” Her words trailed off when she glanced up and saw Jason holding a box.

Surprise crossed her face as their eyes met. She swallowed heavily and gave him half a smile. “Hey,” She said making sure to keep her tone light.

Jason should have been paying attention to where he was going, but he had just walked away from Spencer a few minutes ago and he was all worked up trying to figure out what he was supposed to say to her. He shook himself from his thoughts and held Aria’s gaze, a small smile pulling at his lips as he watched her. “Hey, how are you?”

Aria opened her mouth, but shut it quickly a frown forming on her face as she tilted her head to the side a hint of irritation filling her. “That’s it?” She asked, “I haven’t seen you in weeks. No phone calls, no texts messages, nothing and all I warrant is a ‘hey, how are you?’” She let out a small frustrated noise before turning on her heel and heading in the other direction.

Jason frowned and moved forward dropping the box as he reached out and grabbed her wrist gently. “Aria wait,” He said while tugging her back to him.

She whirled around and shook her head. “There’s nothing you could say that’s going to make you taking off for close to three months okay. I mean you could have at least said goodbye.” She said, her voice raised slightly as she tugged her arm free. “Well what do you have to say for yourself?”

Jason watched her yelling before she paused, eyebrow arched at him as she waited for an answer and something inside of him snapped. He stepped forward cupped her cheek and when he saw her mouth open presumably to yell at him, he covered it with his. This kiss wasn’t slow or gentle. His mouth moved hungrily over her as his other hand slid down her body, gripping her hip and tugging her forward.

Surprise filled Aria and it took her a second to respond to the kiss, but she did gripping the back of his neck and arching her body closer to his. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. She felt his hands tighten against her hip as their mouths moved against each other in the middle of the hallway 

Jason broke the kiss when air became an issue, but his lips were back on her seconds later. He groaned when he felt her hands threading through his hair, scraping lightly at his scalp. He felt her press her body against him again and he bent down slightly his hands moving passed her hips.

Aria’s heartbeat was slamming in her chest and when she felt his hands move it was like her instincts took over and she knew exactly what he wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when she felt his hands tighten she pushed her body up as he lifted her. Aria wrapped her legs around his waist as she gripped his face and broke the kiss. “What are we doing?” She asked her eyes hazy as she leaned forward kissing him again.

Jason returned the kiss as he shifted them; holding on to her and pushing open the door to the nearest classroom open. He kicked the door shut and deposited her on the teacher’s desk, his eyes dark as he broke the kiss and cupped her cheeks. “I have no idea,” He whispered before kissing her again. He didn’t want to think about the lies that were swirling around him, all the unanswered questions or the fact that he was Spencer Hastings half-brother. All he wanted was Aria.

She moaned into the kiss tugging him closer by his midsection so he was standing between her legs. The room was filled with their heavy breathing as she felt one of his hands rest on the small of her back beneath her shirt as the other moved to her face again. They stayed like that for several minutes, mouths moving, tongues tasting as hands explored.

When she finally broke the kiss, in an attempt to catch her breath Jason rested his forehead against her while kneading circles into her back. He caught her gaze and held it. “I missed you.” He told her quietly, honesty in his eyes.

Aria swallowed hard as she nodded her hand brushing against his face as her thumb ran over his chin, her tongue running over her bottom lip. “I missed you too,” She whispered as she covered his mouth again with hers, forgetting about phone calls and ‘A’. Pushing everything aside that wasn’t Jason. She didn’t want to think about any of those lies, all she wanted was Jason.

 

______

 

Aria’s heart slammed hard against her chest as she glanced around fear surging inside of her. She heard another noise and saw a flash of something run past in the distance. A chill ran down her spine as she spotted the ladder on the side of the building and she ran across the rooftop toward it. She gripped the cold metal in her hands doing her best not to freak out even though she knew it was a losing battle.

She should have never gone up to the roof to look for Caleb. Aria climbed up a few prongs before a large hand grabbed her calf. She let out a short scream and then glanced over her shoulder another wave of fear shooting through her body when she saw Noel. “Let go of me!” She cried as she held on to the bar tightly and tried to frantically pull her leg away from him. She could hear him yelling about Caleb, asking where he was, but all Aria could think of was Allison.

This is probably exactly what she felt like before she died. Aria’s heart was slamming into her chest, but she kept struggling knowing that if she didn’t it was all over and the last thing she wanted to do was be forced to take a nose dive off the roof of the school. God she was terrified and then she heard it. A loud ‘hey’ was shouted before the pressure on her leg was gone.

She glanced behind her and her eyes widened when she saw Jason. Aria watched him slam his fist into Noel’s face before glancing up at her a hint of fear in his eyes as he held his hand out to her.

“Come on, I’ve got you,” He said as he urged her to come to him. Jason’s heart was thumping loudly in his chest fear coursing through his body. He had known for a while that Aria and her friends were involved in something, but he had no idea what. But tonight hadn’t been a mistake, that kid could have killed her. He wasn’t taking any more chances he needed to know everything.

Aria took his hand and let him help her off the ladder. She let out a shaky breath and the second both of her feet hit the ground she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her eyes shifting to Noel lying unconscious on the floor. “I was so scared.” She mumbled into his neck.

Jason rubbed her back and nodded. “You’re okay now,” He said before pausing and pulling her body away from him so he could cup her cheeks. He looked into her face studying her expression. “You are okay right? He didn’t do anything to you?” He asked his jaw clenching.

Aria shook her head. “No,” She whispered, “Can we get out of here?” She asked a shiver going down her spine. She didn’t want to be on the roof any longer than she needed to be.

Jason nodded, but held her gaze for a minute and stayed where he was. He saw her arch a questioning eyebrow at him and he swallowed hard. “No more lies, Aria.” He said the words quietly. “I’m taking you home…and I want to know everything.” He pressed a finger against her lips when she opened her mouth. “I can’t protect you if I don’t know what’s going on…I can’t help any of you,” He stressed, “So promise me…when we leave you’ll tell me everything.”

Aria hesitated. She cared about Jason; she didn’t want him in the middle of this. But, he was Alison’s brother and he had a right to know what was going on. She bit her lower lip and then nodded. “I promise.” She took a step away from him and then reached out threading their fingers together as she held his gaze. “Let’s get out of here.” She said quietly.

Jason nodded, lifted their entwined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss on hers before guiding her towards the roof door glancing back briefly at the unconscious kid there before slamming the door shut behind them, not bothering to leave it open for the other kid. He could find his own way down, Jason’s first and last priority was Aria. This hadn’t been the intended ending to his day, but as he walked down the stairs with Aria’s hand in his, he wasn’t the slightest bit upset that he didn’t get what he came for. Instead he got something even better.


End file.
